Shadow Wolf Chronicles
by MJ-ISO487
Summary: My name is Romulus Logan, I am a warrior of a Secret Order known as ShadowWolf, a society of people which has remained hidden in secret for thousands of years and over time fought battles with Demons and Vampires, monsters and evil men who seek to bring about the end of days.


Hi there, this story is just for entertainment. I don't own the buffy characters but I do own Romulus and the other characters that I write about so please read and review this story.

This story tells of a young warrior named Romulus Alec Logan: a fine general, a wise leader as well as a warrior and a healer. He was a strong person who was forged in the heat of combat and battle, as he was chosen by his father Darius Logan, a soldier of the Shadow Wolf resistance and loving father of his son and was notably chosen by his people to lead them to victory in a battle against the Vampires, Demons and monsters that plague the very world they were born in.

As for centuries their society has been fighting the war since the time of Christ and they made it their responsibility to protect the helpless and the innocent people from total annihilation. With the slayers group and their most trusted allies on his side, Romulus journeys across the world in his Quest to stop the minions of the First Evil who is known to him only as the wicked emperor of demons: Adramelech and his all powerful council of darkness.

But whenever there is darkness or evil, where ever there's an innocent suffering, Romulus Logan would be there to answer a call for help.

The story begins in the streets of london where the darkness was almost everywhere in the year 2003, shadows passing through the corners avoiding the light out on the open road as people were clubbing and partying in the streets.

A young woman walked out the back door of a night club with her boyfriend until they stopped at a few stops from the doors and proceeded to make out, not knowing that someone was watching them from a far. suddenly when the couple were making out a shadow of a man leaped down into the dark and then moved forward into the light, only when it appeared it was not a man but a vampire.  
When the woman looked to the man she was in fear as she got her boyfriend's attention and they looked at the vampire.

The Vampire had a ferocious demonic face with a wicked smile as he approached the two, the boyfriend made the first move when he grabbed a bar and made a swing at his face but it was no good, the vampire caught the bar and grabbed his neck before throwing him against the wall, knocking him out unconscious before he went for the girl.

As he approached the helpless girl who tripped back on the ground, he was about to make a pounce on her and drain her dry when all of a sudden a silver bolt was shot from a distance behind him, the bolt went right through him in the heart like someone had shot him down, and he turned to dust afterwards. The girl stayed on the ground in disbelief of what she had just seen when a dark figure appeared from the roof and then leaped down, sliding on the pipes before landing on the flat grounds of the alley way.  
He turned to the helpless girl and then approached her, raising his hands up in showing that he means her no harm at all and is here to help her, he spoke. "There's no need to fear me lady, I'm the one who shot that man."

The girl; "How could that man turn to dust after being shot."

"Its not exactly a normal world here maam, but know this that you're safe for now and he won't harm you again." said the Dark figure, before he turned and started to walk away, leaving the lady standing but the lady took a few steps forward and said to him. "Wait." the dark figure turned to look at the girl who looked on him and then uttered only two words.

"Thank you." she said, the dark figure nodded in accepting her gratitude before he walked away into the darkness, climbing up the wall he was able to get to the top of the roof and then move on.  
After a couple of demon fights in the south of the city he decided to go back to his home, heading far into the uninhabited grounds he came to a great big complex building which served as a hideout for the council of the Shadow Wolf clan, found a door to the complex and then entered.

Closing the door behind him he turned on the lights before he removed his mask and shown himself to the security cameras which had alarm triggers and explosives ready to detonate on any unwanted company in the Shadow Wolf Safe house.

Romulus showed himself in the light for a short while before he went on to the elevator and then went down a few floors until he was on the right floor. He went out across the corridors, passing by guards and soldier and once he came to one room he opened the door which led to an armoury, where his girlfriend Audrey castle was standing, checking ammo and magazines when she looked up and saw him. She stopped what she was doing and went to embrace him.

They stood in their embrace for a moment before they seperated to look on one another and after a short while Audrey spoke.

"I thought you were dead, I heard whispers of horrible news but I wasn't sure if it was all true."

"I'm alright Audrey, the rumours of my death are greatly exaggerated thank goodness." said Romulus.

"Well that is good to hear this from you and I'm glad you're here." Audrey said, before they walked on through the armoury. Romulus placed his weapons on the racks of the Armoury and then went out to head on for his room to rest for the time being before he heads to the council room to speak with the council.


End file.
